


Homophobia in Italian

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [22]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Coming Out to Parents, Frerard, M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard finally decided it was time to come out to Frank's parents and their reaction was very expected, but not very much appreciated. Gerard makes it all better for Frank after though, and that's all that matters.</p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 21: Shower Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobia in Italian

Gerard had just woke up. Tired and just plain worn out from his show last night. They had played their set twice in one day and fuck - Gerard was more than worn out. As he felt his eyes slowly flutter open, still full of sleep, he saw his boyfriend, Frank, standing there - fucking stark naked - going through the drawers obviously searching for something. 

Frank whispered a "aha!" before ripping out his phone, which apparently was ringing, but the sound just never registered to Gerard's ears until Frank pulled it out. He watched his boyfriend talking on the phone - well more like listened as his eyes were still shut - and realized he was on the phone with his dad. They had planned to talk to him today, having to have Frank tell his family about his and Gerard's relationship. Now keep in mind, Frank's family is very Catholic and he grew up with them constantly telling him being gay was a sin and he always knew it wasn't. But Frank never believed any of it. He always said if someone loves someone it doesn't fucking matter what gender. Love is love. 

Frank had told Gerard he thinks this is best and that he really should tell his family - well his father mainly - his father was the most judgmental out of all the Iero's. Always berating Frank about the 'crazy gay stage antics' him and Gerard did. Oh boy, if he knew what happened in their bedroom he'd be in for a trip. Frank's dad always knew that Frank lived with Gerard, but he thought that they were just roommates. He never knew about their relationship. Never. Even with all the gayness both men showed on stage, his father never confronted Frank outright about the boys being together possibly. His dad always assumed Frank was going to eventually hook up with that Jamia girl he usually talks about whenever he's with his family. 

You see, whenever Frank was with his family, he tried his best to talk very little about Gerard so they never questioned him and such - but when you have an amazing fucking boyfriend like Gerard, you just have a burning desire to flaunt it off to anyone who's willing to listen. So instead of using Gerard's name whenever he would talk about sweet things Gerard did, he used Jamia's. Jamia was an acquaintance of Frank and often watched the boys perform whenever they came to Jersey, like last night. Frank told her about him doing this and she, being an avid supporter of their relationship, didn't mind one bit. In fact, she was almost honored Frank did that. 

The boys had discussed what was going to happen today many times in the past. They have been dating for two years and Gerard at the one year mark was barley trying to get Frank to just simply think about the whole idea. But Frank knew what his family was like and didn't want to have to put Gerard through all the drama of having to fucking tell his parents that he was in a gay relationship with a boy that he hardly talked about because he didn't want his father to know. 

Frank's mother on the other hand, has always been very accepting. Yes, Linda Iero was a Christian, but if her son was happy, she was happy. Frank's mother already knows about the whole relationship between him and Gerard but Frank made her promise she wouldn't tell dad because he wasn't ready for it. She was always so nice and loving and of course has kept her promise for 2 whole fucking years and Frank wasn't the least bit surprised when a few weeks ago his mother called literally telling Frank that it was eating her alive because she wanted to tell his father about it. This was also another factor in making Frank want to tell his family about his relationship. 

They already got done with telling Gerard's parents and they were more than happy. They were just plain outright accepting causing both men to feel a million times better about their hesitation to tell Franks parents, but while they feel better, they still were nervous. 

But Frank had finally decided that dating Gerard for two years and not having told his parents about it was time enough for him to not only 'get used' to the idea, but build up enough courage to actually do it. He was fucking ready, and he's gotten stronger not only physically, but emotionally within the past two years and telling his parents about Gerard and him going out wouldn't be as hard as he originally thought - at least, that's what Frank believed. 

"Yeah dad, I'll be there soon okay?" Frank spoke into the phone saying a quick 'love you too' before hanging up. Gerard then decided it was time for him to 'wake up' and he gently yawned, stretching his arms out, seeing Frank turn around and smile at him. 

"Morning sleepy bones. Today's the big day huh?" Frank asked leaning down on the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Gerard's forehead. Gerard smiled lightly, but could still see the worry that embedded itself in Frank's facial features as he began to dress himself. Gerard knew how much this whole 'telling his dad about the relationship' thing was effecting Frank. The poor baby didn't deserve the anxiety and fright that came with this situation and Gerard would do anything to make him feel better after. 

"Baby, I know you're scared, but we'll get through this together okay? I fucking love you and I'm always going to be here no matter what. Okay?" Gerard said, gently caressing his boyfriends cheek and planting an intimate kiss on the soft skin. "I know baby I know, I just can't help but be a bit scared." Frank sighed softly. 

The men both got dressed quickly, their nerves taking over and the incredible urge to back out was overwhelming them. Gerard shot Frank a small smile before they grabbed hands and walked to the car. Gerard could feel Frank trembling in his grasp. "Frankie, I know it's hard but I'll be there with you and I'll make everything better afterwards." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

~~~~~~

The boys stood in front of the house. They both were absolutely frightened. Frank knocked gently on the door and a chubby man who looks a bit similar to Frank, opened the door. 

"Mi sei mancato figlio!" He chuckled opening the door. "Mi sei mancato troppo papà" Frank rolled out. Gerard had always known Frank spoke Italian, but fuck, hearing it turned him on just the slightest. He would've had a boner right now if Frank's dad wasn't here.

"Oh si ha un ospite?" Frank's dad asked gesturing towards Gerard, causing the Raven haired man to blush awkwardly and stick his hand out. "I'm Gerard!" He exclaimed, trying to use happiness to hide his fear. 

"Hello Gerard! So nice to meet Frank's roommate!" His dad smiled. Gerard chuckled a bit harder than he should considering the real reason they came here. He invited them inside and both boys sat on the couch in the living room, their nerves getting the best of them and both of them choking up slightly.

"So Frank, you wanted to tell your mother and I something?" Mr. Iero smiled. 

"Yes dad. This isn't going to be easy but for two years I've been hiding something, and it's about time I tell you. It's been a while since I've told anyone about this but, mom knows because I told her first and now it's time for me to tell you." Frank panted out, every part of his body  shaking very heavily. 

Mr. Iero turned to Linda and quirked an eyebrow. "Our son told you something and you didn't share it with me? He is our son." He firmly stated. 

"I told her not to tell you because I wanted to do it when I was ready, and I am now." Frank interuptted. Gerard, immediately knowing what's about to happen next, perks his body up to grab Frank's hand and run his thumb over the knuckles softly whispering a 'go ahead' to Frank for extra encouragement. 

Frank sucked in a breath and looked at his dad. Anxiety and fear were the only things running through his mind at this point as he shoved the words out of his mouth.   
   
"Gerard and I are dating. He's not my roommate. We've been dating for 2 years. And I'm happy with him." Frank forced out. His eyes brimming with tears at the sight of his fathers immediate facial expression change. 

"Non è possibile, come i ragazzi! questo è un abominio! è disgustoso!" His father spewed out, nothing but venom in his words. Gerard didn't know what he said but Frank sure did, as Gerard saw the tears rush down his face with each word his father yelled at him. 

Frank's mother immediately jumped up and turned his dad around to face her. "Bastardo disgustoso! Come ti permetti di parlare con lui in quel modo? Lui è tuo figlio e hes fottutamente felice! Almeno ti importa?" She spewed slapping his face harshly. Frank's father stormed out of the room and Linda's face turned to sorrow as she closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. 

"I'm sorry honey, you guys go home okay? I'll tell the rest of the family for you so you can just go relax. I'll try and calm the monster down." She sighed giving both Frank and Gerard a small hug goodbye. 

"Grazie mamma, ti amo." Frank rushed out, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you too Frankie." She said hugging Frank lightly and the very distraught Gerard who was also crying as Frank tried to quickly translate what his father said. Gerard has never had to deal with this shit and he's pretty sure Frank never had to either - up until now of course - but he was glad they did this together, that they were here for each other. 

"Addio figlio." She said to Gerard, planting a small kiss on his cheek and smiling softly at him. Gerard turned to Frank, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Frank smiled a bit and felt more tears rush out of his eyes. He grabbed Gerard's arm and on the way to the car finally translated. 

"She said, goodbye son." Frank smiled softly. His mother was always so accepting and this just made the whole situation a bit better. Gerard honestly felt so touched that Linda already referred to him as son. It made the whole dad homophobic dad incident feel a bit better. 

~~~~~~~~

The boys came back home and Gerard seemed to have calmed himself a bit but Frank wasn't okay. He was crying his heart out and the moment he stepped inside the house he ran in the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, crying his fucking heart out because fuck - while he did expect this, the things his dad said made him feel so worthless, made him feel so wrong, made him hurt. He shouldn't fucking have to be worried about who he dates because his father won't accept it. 

Gerard laid next to his crying boyfriend, rubbing  his back soothingly. "Baby I'm so proud of you okay, please try and calm down. I know it's hard but- come here." Gerard cooed, turning the shorter man around and pulling him into his arms feeling the tears flooding out of Frank's eyes seep into his shirt. "I'm so stupid, I shouldn't be crying I already fucking knew he'd react like this." Frank sobbed out, so fucking angry. 

"Baby, cmon lets go take a shower to help relax you." Gerard said, rubbing his back softly and pulling him off his shoulder. The sight of Frank's tear stained face cause sharp pains to shoot up through his chest, his heart immediately aching so much his chest was in pain. His poor baby didn't deserve this much pain. 

Gerard took him over to the bathroom and started the shower, ridding him and his distressed boyfriend of their clothes. Frank was still crying but not as profusely as before, just a simple tear shedding every once in a while. Once both men were finally under the warm stream of water Frank tossed his head back, taking in the relaxing sensation the hot water did for him. Gerard leaned over and kissed his neck and shoulder. 

"Are you really proud of me?" Frank asked, his face turning into a more serious expression. "Of course baby. Do you know how much guts it takes to do that? I fucking love you for that okay? You've done so good. I love you." Gerard  uttered gently kissing boyfriends lips again, both men smiling at each other under the running steaming water. 

"You know how I said I'd make it all better?" Gerard whispered just loud enough for Frank to hear. The shorter man nodded softly. Gerard gently pushed him up against the wall and Frank instinctively wrapped his legs around him, his erection beginning to grown rapidly. Gerard pressed his lips passionately against Frank's, both men moaning softly in each other's mouths grinding together, the water creating a slippery area for Frank to grind against creating a weird form of friction that he just loved. 

"Fuck Gerard, feels so good." Frank moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure. Gerard wet two of his fingers and shoved them into Frank's trembling hole, the wall of muscles clenching tightly around Gerard's fingers making the shorter of the two moan harshly, the rememerance of what happened only twenty minutes ago finally left both of their minds as lust clouded their brains and took over. 

"Just right there, yes please." Frank panted out, rolling his hips on Gerard's hand desperate for more, desperate for Gerard's dick. Frank just fucking loved the way it all felt when Gerard and him had sex, it all felt so fucking amazing. The way Gerard's cock just filled him up to the hilt, the full feeling Frank always got, it made him feel so good. 

Gerard always got so turned on from the noises that left Frank's mouth. So pornographic and beautiful and just plain fucking hot. "Frank baby, you think you're ready? Ready for my cock huh?" Gerard asked, slipping his fingers out and still grinding a bit onto Frank to relieve the ache he had present between his legs. 

"Yeah Gerard, give it to me please, I can take it all." Frank moaned out, he was more than just fucking ready. He wanted Gerard inside him now. 

Gerard lined himself up with Frank's stretched entrance, staring at the ring of muscles for a second before inserting the tip inside of his boyfriend, slowly pushing in. Frank winced loudly at the feeling of a bigger stretch, now his hole having to comply with Gerard's impressive thickness by opening itself up allowing the older man to finally push all the way in. Gerard stayed still, the warm water spreading all around them, as Frank tried to accommodate to the large intrusion. 

Gerard was just standing there but he felt pleasure still radiate in his body, Frank tight warmth was clenching around his cock so much, the pressure was just enough to have Gerard's head spinning and his heart rate going a mile a minute. "F-fuck, move baby." Frank encouraged, rolling his hips slightly and moaning softly as Gerard's pulsating length rubbed him in all the right places. 

Gerard started out with a medium pace, picking up speed just slightly, not even attempting to angle it towards his prostate yet - he just wanted to make sure Frank was okay. Once Gerard thought he was fine and properly stretched enough, he couldn't help himself but literally pound into the boy. The younger of the two was moaning so harshly his voice would crack nearly every time. 

"So tight, so beautiful, fuck Frankie. You make me feel so good." Gerard practically sobbed out, still pounding into his boyfriend. "Fucking hell Gerard, feels so fucking good." Frank gasped. Gerard was desperate to make Frank come and Frank always lasted longer than Gerard, but not this time. Gerard was going to make him come first. 

Gerard grabbed the shower head and pressed it onto Frank's balls. The immediate sensation caused ripples of pleasure to tear through the shorter man, his body trembling as Gerard picked up the shower head and began running it over his length. The pleasure Frank felt was unimaginable. He felt so good and the pressure in his stomach that was slowly uncoiling was a good indicator that Gerard was doing everything right. 

"Gerard I'm gonna- fuck yes fuck yes, oh god, ah!" Frank screamed out, finally coming so harshly than he ever has before. Gerard kept pounding his way into the man, so fucking close, he just needed a bit more. Frank was starting to whine softly as the oversensitivity was starting to overwhelm him and he began shuddering. 

Gerard was just so close, he felt it already there he just need a bit more - just a bit more.

"Frankie, fuck you're so beautiful, I'm so proud of you I- fuck!" Gerard screamed, he finally fucking came as he rolled his hips lazily into Frank, riding out an incredible orgasm that felt so good. Gerard helped Frank down and saw he was a bit weak in the knees because of when he almost fell twice. 

The moment Frank stepped out of the shower pain shot up in his back and he screamed. The sensation not foreign at all, but it still fucking hurt.

"You okay?" Gerard giggle, helping his aching boyfriend get dried and put on some boxers. "Yeah, but fuck, next time we need lube because that kind of hurt." Frank chuckled. Gerard leaned down and pressed a kiss to his face smiling softly at the blissed out expression that had a light haze over Frank's eyes. 

"I love you baby. I'm so proud of you." 

"I know Gerard, I love you too." 


End file.
